


It's Been Hard

by macaronikit



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronikit/pseuds/macaronikit
Summary: It's Katherine's first day at uni, and she's terrified.





	It's Been Hard

Katherine Howard stepped through the doors, flinching at the sudden break of quiet. Her new set of keys separated between her fingers, she quickly found a lift and slipped into it as it was closing, managing to get her pastel purple suitcase inside. Letting out a heavy sigh she looked around the lift, glad to see it's only women. 

"You can put your keys away now love, it's only us girls," A warm voice came from behind her and she turned around. A blonde woman stood behind her, a kind, motherly smile on her face. Next to her was a shorter girl with her hair in space buns, dressed in all green. 

"Oh! Right, sorry. Uh, I'll just put them in my bag then," She trailed off, opening a side pocket in her backpack and sliding them in, making sure to zip it back up.

"Why do you do that, anyway?" The shorter girl asked, folding her arms.

"Anne! Don't be so rude!" The blonde woman chastised her, before turning back to Katherine. 

"I'm sorry about her, love. She can be rather blunt." She apologised. "Oh.. it's fine," Katherine smiled at her, tucking her hands in her pockets. 

"Well, my name's Jane, and this is Anne," Jane gestures to the dark haired girl behind her, who waves furiously. 

"I'm Katherine, nice to meet you two.." Katherine said shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Anne looked at Jane. "Another Catherine, lovely!" She said sarcastically, clapping her hands together. Jane gave her a warning look. "Sorry about her, dear." Jane said, smiling warmly at her. "Now tell me, what are you majoring in?" 

\---

"Okay then," Anne started, snatching Katherine's papers from her grasp. "What dorm are you in?" Her eyes scanned over the paper and her eyes lit up. "You're with us! Great!" She took Kitty's hand and took off to said dorm, Katherine just managing to grab onto her suitcase. 

After some time, they made it. In front of them was a redwood door with the numbers '341' emblazoned on the front in silver. "Here we are!" Anne beamed at Katherine, who smiled back. "Head on in!" Anne gestured to the door, Kitty quickly opening the door and stepping inside. 

A tall woman dressed in blue appeared from around the corner, stopping when she saw Katherine. "Oh, er, hi!" The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Catherine Parr," Katherine took her hand and shook it timidly. "Katherine, like you." She beamed up at her and Catherine smiled back. "Oh, and," Catherine stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "I go by Cathy, and the other Catherine is just her own name." Kitty. nods, taking the information in before heading into the main area.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Instagram: vickis_salon
> 
> Tumblr: simmingtillimdead
> 
> twitter: natalies_salon_


End file.
